


【DMC】维吉尔不在家

by CassandraDAuguste



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Foolishness, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraDAuguste/pseuds/CassandraDAuguste
Summary: Vd背景Nd主场结尾VNd（为什么D要小写？这样看上去像是用奶子蹭哥哥侄子的腿——又名DMC120h（根本不是←好孩子get不到get到不是好孩子真的沙雕，真的雷人，plot fuck plot有黄没色





	【DMC】维吉尔不在家

1.

哥俩找到时空裂缝开了个任意门回来之后，就算是前·恶魔之王维吉尔也得开始为水电费房租装修款奔波了。起先他们一起出门做任务，每每以魔化对打收场，几次下来赔偿款是佣金两倍有余，于是二位便分头行动，委托不多时就有一人，或两人一起赋闲在家，尼禄就会被姬莉叶差来送饭，或者请他们去吃饭。

天使一样的女孩由衷地为恶魔一家的团聚感到开心；只是这一家三口组成里应有的母亲角色换成了叔叔，不过这没什么大不了的，尼禄新认的小兄弟都能是他爸，新认的叔也不是没可能就是他妈——某次尼禄过来的时候，但丁还没起床，可是他的靴子一只斜在梯阶，一只远在窗边，皮带还甩到了吊灯上，左手拿书的维吉尔右胳膊搭在椅背，脸上带着男人才懂的神清气爽；再某次他听着淋浴的水声，凝视一条从卧室逶迤至厕所的断续白洼，想象这些浓稠到半魔肠道都吸收不了的液体是怎么溢出臀缝一步随一步滴落在自己前一周才擦过的红木地板上，然后他咬牙切齿地抓起拖把，在弯腰直背的循环动作中感受廉价内裤的摩擦....

人的忍耐都是有极限的，况乎素质魔人孝子尼禄，他迟迟没有爆发，不过是因为，现在的情况是：维吉尔知道尼禄知道祂在干他叔，但尼禄知道维吉尔不知道他干过祂弟....好几年了。

这种分不清先来后到的事，他实在是不知如何开口挑明。而但丁自从续上前缘旧梦之后展现了真正的枯木逢春，理发剃须去毛一样不落，精神抖擞地吃披萨舀圣代打怪做爱，唯独对尼禄的多番暗示熟视无睹，就这样一直拖一直拖一拖拖到了维吉尔接了个委托，出门去给富豪当一周的保镖。

所以尼禄就上门来了。

 

.....

大门没有锁，或者是特意等着谁来一推就开。

但丁的腿翘在桌上 叉手枕在颈后假寐，脸上还盖着杂志，封面女郎的胸正在他眼睛位置。

房里的空气像龙舌兰威士忌伏特加撞碎在一个锅里滚沸着炖披萨，还混杂着各种武器散发出的硝烟血腥味儿。他的衣物，乱七八糟，挂在衣架上或是褶在沙发脚。刚进屋时，这些气味简直能从鼻孔一路冲碎天灵盖，不过呢——按照经验——只要一习惯，也就不妨碍他办正事：但丁的胸部并非徒有其表，光嗅奶香便足以叫人勃起。

尼禄把枪械啪地一声搁上桌，绕到其后倾腰掀起但丁那永远卡在皮带板扣上勾引人的衬衫下摆，脑袋钻了进去，鼻梁从腹股沟一路滑到胸前，闭上眼深深地吸气，再睁开眼借着布料透光看见两颗乳粒都微硬了，可但丁还在装睡，于是他用鼻尖上下左右、转着圈儿顶着逗弄它们，喷出的热气几乎可以染湿上面的细毛，就在尼禄开始嘬吸吮舔的时候，他感觉到胸的主人（或者此刻他才是？）向后抻着胳膊慢慢地伸了个大大的懒腰，胸膛迎向他的脸，然后两手前臂画弧从胁下往前上方推挤自己的双乳，尼禄的鼻梁就这么被陷进棉花里、被云浪夹击了，他愣了几秒没动，听到从胸腔传来的笑意，震得他鼻子发痒，那一瞬间福至心灵，他探手拧住那双峰自己头部上下蹭动起来，向上直到颅顶从里撑开但丁松垮的衣领，又将鼻梁向下磨去——简直像是摩西分红海又合拢，而男性高挺的鼻部本就是性器的象征。以这样的理所当然，以这样的气势快速往复，鼻翼被压紧而不能呼吸、脸颊被抚擦着泛起深红、就连眼珠也享受到这极柔软的压迫，而他的眉毛，睫毛和指尖又能给但丁带来怎样的刺激？耳膜似被迷幻蒙住而听不见窗户外的蝉鸣 慢慢转的电扇 座椅刮擦地板和若有似无的呻吟，世界只剩下这气味，这触感，这个人，自己血流的呼啸心脏的轰响和摆动着蹭身下大腿的裤裆——太久了，他太想念这些，他太——他疯狂地耸动了不知多久直至快要窒息然后猛地把头拔了出来，就在那一刹射进了裤子。眩晕着，脑袋掉出衣摆眼冒金星缓缓瘫倒在地闭目顺气，才意识到自己刚才憋闷的喘息声有多响....尼禄睁开眼睛，但丁正支在椅圈扶手上低头瞧着他笑。

这是维吉尔不在家的第一天。接下来没什么特别的，总结起来只一个字：干。掐住但丁的腰压在木桌上干，翻过来摁着肩膀再干，沙发上骑着他干，让他自己骑着干，捧着屁股用嘴干，扯着头发干他嘴，上床抬起腿侧边来干，跪着干，腿搭上肩膀干，站着墙边贴着干，在凳子上干，举起来撞在门上干，趴在楼梯上干，拿酒瓶灌完再干，用枪干，用机械手干用翅膀干，一起魔化了干，像动物圈占领地一样将精水射满但丁里里外外，洒遍这事务所每一块地毯石砖，然后去浴室干，贴着镜子干，在启动的洗衣机上干...最后抱在一起泡在浴缸里，尼禄用不知道谁的牙刷探进惨不忍睹的那处，一点一点的把白稠全勾了出来——不像某个不负责任的混蛋，他在三十岁之前不打算要孩子——居然是已经默认他叔能够生育般——这期间但丁又射了一次，让人不禁怀疑他每天吃下去的那么多冰淇淋和芝士并不转化为脂肪而是变成了.....。

尼禄把他弄上床盖了被子之后，还下去把他俩这一天祸害过地方整理了一遍，唾弃着自己这没有道理的责任心...和惨遭降格使用的魔手。待到他终于瘫进了床垫，但丁早就睡着了，被子掀在角落里；而他自己也真的已经精疲力尽。他仰躺着，右臂挨着枕边人的左臂，用相同的节奏呼吸，他盯着窗帘上染着的一抹亮色，那是从街道射进来的光。此时此处万籁俱静，但静谧是否也是一种盛大的声音。他想起一年前的那句“因为有你在这里”，在那一刻他知道击败了父亲之后自己终于被看见，被正视。可怔然欣悦的下一秒就是打在脸上的拳头和相携而去的两道背影。这一年的等待里他曾想过放弃，而重逢之喜让他知道自己想要的决不只是被看见而已。他赤裸的躺在床上，窗格的投影在他身上切割，他感到他所有的器官内脏都被袒露摊开于月光之下*。月光是冷的，可他感受着身旁的轻微起伏而满心温柔；月光流淌过叶梢滴落的乳白石碎片被他用双手捧住藏进心里。他想要被看见的是这样一颗心。他想要的是以心换心，就像情人能够交换眼睛。

他侧身把手搭在但丁的腰上，在他眼边笑纹轻吻，希冀能去往同一个梦境。

 

TBC.

尼禄还有五天时间，一天一章  
各种玩耍方式都已经想好惹，就是看什么时候写...

 

*他爱我，他并不爱我的肠子，如果有人把我的盲肠装在一个玻璃瓶里给他看，他一定不认得，  
他整天在我身上乱摸，但把那个玻璃瓶放在他手里,他对里面装的东西一点没有感觉，  
他不会想：“那是属于她的，”要爱上一个人就应该爱上他的一切，包括食道、肝脏、肠子。  
也许因为没有这个习惯才不爱这些东西，假如能整天看到它们，如看到我们的手和臂一样，  
也许就会爱它们了。海星的爱一定比我们的彻底，每逢太阳高照的日子他们就躺在海滩上 ,  
把它们的内脏都拿出来呼吸新鲜空气，人人都可以看到；我倒要问一句：我们从哪里把我们  
的内脏拿出来呢？从肚脐眼里？

萨德侯爵《闺房里的哲学》


End file.
